Talk:David
Hybrid? Are we sure that David is now a hybrid? The only thing I caught was Selene reviving him with some of her own blood and a manual heart pump. This was also shortly after his death, which I must point out that humans have been revived in a similar timeframe. He does not display any hybrid traits beside continuing to breathe. Since when did he display abilities on par with Selene? Consider revising the page until we are sure please. I would do it myself, but then someone would start an edit war and I am tired of those. Thanks. --Dark Scion :David is indeed a Hybrid. There would be no reason for Selene to cut herself unless she intended to infect him with the Corvinus Strain. If she had only wanted to pump his heart, she could easily have done so without cutting her hand. Further, we know that Selene herself became a Hybrid merely by ingesting Alexander Corvinus' blood. Logically, having the blood stuck right into the body through an open wound would do the same thing. Also, David appears in the parking garage in the end fight scene, despite that this occurs during the day. Seeing as the coven's hiding spot is located a good ways from Antigen, that means he had to walk through the sunlight to get there. He could not have done that had he not been infected by Selene's blood. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :But when they got to the roof, it was night time. We don't know if it was still daytime when he got there. So either her blood can resurrect dead vampires, make them hybrids, or both depending on how she does it (resurrect by grabbing their heart and bringing them back to life, having them injest her blood to become a hybrid, etc.). (Ultraman468) ::I'm pretty sure there was sunlight coming down the ramp David walked in on. Also, it would have taken him quite some time to get to the company, whereas Selene's assault didn't last that long and started in daylight. Logically, he would have to have left the Coven before nightfall. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm new to this so forgive me if I don't sign my comment correctly. What i wanted to say was that just because David was bitten by Slene doesn't make him a hybrid by default. Sure she got in upgrade due to the Corvinus Strain but she was never bitten by a Lycan compared to Michael who was bitten by both. This means David himself is an upgraded Vampire but that's really it. 14:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Tinh.BlueRose1987 (talk) 14:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC)BlueRose1987 :::We're discussing Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids, not Vampire-Lycan Hybrids. David is a Hybrid because he has Vampire traits, as well as the traits of a pure Corvinus Strain Immortal. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 14:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Well then he wouldn't be a hybrid exactly. Techically all Vampires and Lycans come from the Corvinus Strain though to a much lesser degree while blood relatives like Michael would have it to a much stronger and purer level. This would mean that all Selene's blood did was raise the strength of something already there in all Vampires and Lycans. I think the label should be Alpha Vamp but that's just me. I'm shocked that David being a normal Vampire can go toe to toe with a transformed Lycan when a seasoned Death Dealer like Nathaniel got killed so easily at the very start of Underworld.Tinh.BlueRose1987 (talk) 04:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC)BlueRose1987 ::::"Hybrid" is the term used on this wiki, since it is a reunion of two different bloodtypes in one creature. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 04:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ahh now I see what you mean. In that case I apologize for my error and respectfully withdraw my comment. Thank you for correcting meTinh.BlueRose1987 (talk) 17:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Age If Amelia is his mother, surely David is quite old no? since its impossible for 2 vampires to make a baby and Amelia was turned 1500 years ago.--Cometstyles 11:23, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Vampires can have children. It's just very rare. The children are called pure-borns. —yellowantphil (talk) 15:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC)